A Date
by remuslives
Summary: Tonks invites Luna to a party, but is it a date? Written for the Twin Exchange August 2010 Challenge. female/female, not smut.


**A/N: Written for the Twin Exchange August Challenge. Extra special love goes out to Mistymist, hope you like this one!**

**Prompt: Cloak**

**Pairing: Tonks/Luna**

**Quote: "How did I miss that?"  
Theme: Ginny's birthday 8-11-81**

Tonks sat on the hill overlooking the Weasley's property, tiredly lying her head on her knees. "Men," she growled.

"They're quite frustrating, aren't they?" Luna chirped, twirling in a circle nearby.

"Yeah, they are, frustrating gits." She watched the blond spin in a slow circle, arms waving above her head. "Er...Luna, what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she chuckled. "Or are you just teasing me? It's okay if you are; most people do."

"No, I'm just...curious."

Luna eyed her speculatively, as she turned. "I'm dancing, of course. Practicing for Ginny's party this weekend."

"Oh! Are you going then?"

"I doubt it. Nobody's invited me, yet. But every year I practice, just in case someone remembers me." She stopped spinning, but kept her arms high as she swayed gracefully.

"Oh, that's, er..." Tonks scratched her ear, not knowing what to say.

Luna stopped, dropping her arms to her sides. "Did I make you uncomfortable?"

"What? No, no I- Yes, yeah a bit." She pulled her cloak tighter around her chest.

"I'm sorry. I never realized before, but some of my co-workers have made me aware of my habit of telling uncomfortable truths. I'm trying to alter my behavior, but it's not an easy task. Father and I were always very open with one another."

"That's a good thing! Honesty's important; you shouldn't stop being truthful. No one likes a liar," she growled.

"We're not talking about me anymore, are we?" Luna sat beside Tonks and patted her back gently. "If you want to talk, I won't repeat what you say. I'm very good at keeping secrets."

"Well, I suppose you'd have to be, to be an Unspeakable."

"That's true. Although, my boss told me he values most my overactive imagination." She smiled and whispered, "He thinks I've gone round the bend, but he values it." She shrugged.

Tonks bit her lip at the sudden awkward silence.

"That was another uncomfortable truth, wasn't it?" Luna sighed. "How did I miss that?"

"No, it's fine," Tonks assured her. "You just surprised me, that's all."

"You thought I don't know what people say about me?" she asked, still perfectly cheerful.

"I guess."

"I do, but I don't mind. They think the same things about my father, but I know they're wrong. So, perhaps they're wrong about me too."

Tonks grinned, unsure if she was having her on or not. "I should get back to the Burrow; I'm helping to set up. It was nice talking to you though."

"Of course. I should return to my practice." She stood and started twirling again. "Have a lovely time at the party." She danced gracefully down the hill to a meadow of flowers.

"Wait, Luna!" Tonks jogged to catch her up.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go to Ginny's party?"

"Oh yes, it would be splendid. But, it's a bit late for notices, perhaps she'll invite me next year."

"No. I mean, would you like to come with me to the party?"

"I'd love to. Will Charlie mind?"

"No, we broke up last week, he doesn't have a say anymore."

"How unfortunate." She spun away.

"So, does that mean you're coming?" she yelled.

"Yes," she called back, disappearing over another small hill.

"Great." Tonks smiled and headed back to the Burrow. "Great." The closer she got, the worse the idea seemed. What had she been thinking? And was it too late to get out of it?

* * *

Tonks stared in the mirror, concentrating to give herself more mascara; she added some blush but took it off immediately. She didn't even know why she was fussing. It's not as if she had a date; it was only Luna. Thinking of her beautiful long blond hair, she put the blush back on. She adjusted the length of her blue hair several times, ending with a short, almost boyish style.

"Alright, Dora, get a grip," she grumbled to her reflection. A moment later, she was gone, off to pick up Luna.

Apparating to the hill between the Lovegood house and the Burrow, Tonks expected to walk to the girl's house to escort her. However, when she turned to head that way, Luna stood serenely before her, wearing a dress so bright yellow, she couldn't look directly at it.

"You came," she chirped. "And you're perfectly on time."

"Er...did you think I wouldn't?"

"Well, my dates do have a tendency to come calling long before the appointed time, or forgetting about it all together. Do you know, sometimes I think they only pretend to come six hours early."

"Six hours! That's a bit dodgy. What time- Wait, did you say this was a date?"

"Isn't it?" her smile started to droop and her eyes lowered.

"Yes! Of course, it is. I just- I didn't know if you knew?" She breathed a little easier when Luna's smile returned.

"Shall we go?" She moved close, slipping her soft hand through Dora's elbow.

"S-sure," Tonks stuttered, awkward at the closeness. She led the way down the hill to the Burrow. The yard was packed with milling guests. But, they made their way through to Ginny who sat at the foot of a large stage.

"Tonks! You came." Ginny wrapped her in an excited hug.

"Why is everyone so surprised?" she asked with a grin, ignoring Charlie's attempt to catch her eye.

"Luna," Ginny continued brightly, "It's so good to see you. How have you been?"

"Fine, thanks. It's a lovely party. Will there be music? I've been practicing for a month."

"Practicing? Wow, that's... Yeah, the band should be starting any minute now. Oh look, there's... I should go greet them." Ginny slipped away with an apologetic glance at Tonks.

They moved slightly away from the stage as the band started up. The blond wasted no time before she began to sway to a beat entirely different from the music being played.

"Dance with me?" she requested, grabbing Dora's hand loosely.

"I...alright." She allowed the smaller girl to pull her to the center of the empty dance floor. Together they moved in ridiculous circles with horribly off rhythm, until Tonks no longer heard the laughing.

She started to really enjoy herself, except for the couple of times she tripped over her own feet. Soon, others moved out to join them, though they danced much more conventionally. Several songs later, the music slowed and couples formed.

Before she could react, Luna was in her arms, resting her head on her shoulder. Swallowing a bit roughly, Tonks slid her hands down to the girl's slim waist.

"You're a wonderful dancer," Luna complimented.

Tonks laughed and tightened her arms. "So are you." She spun them in slow, wide circles, enjoying the feel of small hands pressing into her lower back.

"That shade of blue is lovely on you." Luna looked up into her eyes.

She couldn't help herself, she lowered her head to capture the girl's lips; they were so soft! They kissed lazily, tongues rubbing against one another, eyes closed, arms holding tight.

"Dora?" A deep voice interrupted her serenity.

Lips parted with a sigh and she looked to see Charlie's wide eyes a few inches away.

"What...what are you doing?" he asked, still staring.

"Taking my date home."

**The End.**

**A/N: So that was my first attempt at a two-female pairing. Hope it didn't suck. **

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review. Also, remember to go to the Twin Exchange forum, read the rest of the entries and vote for your favorite.**


End file.
